


Let It Burn

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [4]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one to the prompt of bottom!Wesker, which you don't tend to see very much (if he is bottom, he's usually a very toppy bottom ahah and that's the way I like him XD).

A fight – always the only way between them – almost as if they have nothing else but violence. A rarity – Chris overpowers Wesker snarling, their limbs branches, tangled together after a storm.

He unzips, hasty and one-handed, and Wesker bites his lower lip vicious, drawing scarlet blood. Chris hisses through clenched teeth, and all thought of preparation and carefulness flees from his lust and he pushes inside, and if he is harsher than is their wont he knows that Wesker will not complain, just bare his teeth, wild, and buck for more and faster until they reach completion.


End file.
